Silent Hill 2: Teh Novelization
by Mirror Contagion
Summary: Follow the fascinating story "Jams" as he walks around like an imbecile, being yelled at and attacked by various other imbeciles. Enjoy!
1. welcome to the scary town!

One day Jams got a letter. It said it was from mary his wife so he was really surprised, because she was dead because he smothered her with a pillow but he didn't know that and thought a disease killed her. The letter said, "I am n silent hill were r u?" like a text message because its easy to rite like that. So jams was saying, "oh my god mary can you really be in this town?"

so he got in his car and he drive to silent hill using the map. he brought a stick for protectin because the world was dangerous. on the way there the police made a big barracaide and jams was like "can I go to silent hill" and the police said "NO IT HAS MONSTERS U SHOULD RUN AWAY"

so he parked the car beside a bathroom and went in and he was sayin "mary can you be in this town?" and he went and walked through the woods so he cud sneek past the police. He knew it was dangerous but jams was not scaredy cat and he culd run real fast so the police could not arrest him so he moved forward anyway with his stick. On the way ther something made funny noises so he swung his stick around but it didn't hurt the noise so he start runnin(not cause he was scared but cause it was annoyin, btw). He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran.

and walked thru a building and ran and ran until he got to silent hill and there was this big sign that said "SILENT HILL" so he knew he was in right place. But before he got there(I forgot sorry I don't wanna redo tat other part) he found a graveyard but ther were no monsters just this lady and she said "I cant find my momma" and jams laffed because she talked a baby and was a scaredy cat and he was big and brave. She was like "dont go to silent hill theres monsters" but jams said "I don't care my wife marys there she rote a letter even tho shes ded" and he left the dumb baby lady there

THEN he walked thru a building and ran and ran until he got to silent hill and there was this big sign that said "SILENT HILL" so he knew he was in right place.

"hmm were cud you be mary?" jams said and looked at map. it said she was is rose park(I think that's wat its called lol) so he tried goin there but first he saw a weerd shape in the fog. It looked like a monster, and there was blood and stuff on the ground. It ran away so jams chase it so he cud hit it with stick, but it walks really fast so it took a long time. Wen he found it it was eatin a dead guy. Jams was like "eeew!" and he tried to hit it but it wiggled and threw up on him and jams started runnin in circles yellin "HELP THE MONSTER THREW UP ON ME!" and then he hit it with his stick and it died in 1 hit because jams is STRONG with a capital letters.

Then jams decided to go to rose park again but the road was exploded on the way ther. The police probably did it because they were angry at jams for sneekin by them but jams didn't care so he went to a hotel..

NEXT TIME ON SILENT HILL 2: THE NOVEL-

Jams meets triangle man


	2. meet triangle man!

WARNIN- THIS CHAPT HAS VERY SCRAY MONSTERS AND VIOLENCE. BE ADVISE

In the hotel jams was really sad cause he cudnt get to rose park. He started cryin while he was walkin around and a monster heard and surprised him! So jams killed it with his stick

The hotel was reeeeeeelly dark too. Wen jams went upstairs another monster attaked him and it was a mannekin. It hit jams in the head with its big arm and jams fell down but not for good. He got bak up and hit it in the head, at least he tried but the mannekin hit him in the head again and he fell down again but got bak up and said "I hate you" and killed the mannekin. Then he started cryin again because the mannekin was ded and so was mary.

Jams new he needed flashlight, so he walked to were the map said the flashlight was and found it on a mannekin(a good mannekin) and picked it up, but it was really tiny. Then a mannekin attaked him but jams didn't want to hurt it because mary was dead and if he killeded the mannekin he would start cryin again. Then he killed it because it was a monster and he new he had to be tuff if hed find his wife.

Wen james got back outside he heard a scream and went to see who was screamin. It was a gun in a cart.

So jams got the gun and walked outside and saw… TRIANGE GUY. Triangle guy was just starin at him from behind some bars so jams looked at him and trangle guy looked back at me then jams ran away because it scared him because he looked like the guy from the silent hill movie.

Jams walked around a hole bunch and found a key and tried to reach for it. But this little girl ran up and step on his hand and went "HA HA" and jams said "DARN IT"(I am censoring the bad words because I don't use things like that) and the girl ran away. At first jams wants to hit her with his stick gun but he remembered once mary told him not to shoot or hit kids so he didn't.

He walked around EVEN MORE(sorry lol this part is real booorin.) and found a pool and a monster threw up on him. Then he found a eddie in the bathroom and eddie said "I DIDN'T SHOOT THE GUY" and jams said "are you okay?" because eddie was throwin up because he felt bad for shootin the guy I guess and eddie said "I SAW THEM MONSTERS AND THEY SCARED ME SO I RAN IN HERE AND STARTED TO THROW UP"

So jams went away from eddie and found Triangle man again! I think he was tryin to find the mannekins head but it didn't have one so he did a dance and it died, and jams was scared because Pyramid man's dance was powerful. So jams shot him a million times and he ran away.

Then baby lady again! She had a knife, so she was a little cooler.

"wait don't stab urself" said jams, and she didn't then she screamed and ran away because jams looked like he was going to do something nasty to her. So he gave her the knife and he kept it but he culdnt use it as a wepon so it was dumb.

Finally jams cudn't walk no more because he found the basement.. BUT TRIANGLE MAN WAS INSIDE! He was angry because jams shot him a million times so he tried to hti jams with this really cool sword but jams shot him a million times and he ran away in the water.

NEXT TIME ON SILENT HILL 2: TEH NOVELIZATION-

Jams runs around a hole lot more and meets marya


	3. jams walks around!

So anyway jams left the hotel the way triange man went cause he wanted to shoot him sum more but triangle man was gone so jams decided to check his map to see where he was. It said he was in tha hospital in the basment so he wuld go ther but first the map said he had to go to rose park becase some lady was there.

So he went to rose park because the road was fixed now and he found a really REALLY hot chick standing around and lookin at the water an he wuz like "hey its mary! Mary I found you!" but the hot girl turned around n said "im not mary im marya see? Feel my boobz." and then she put his hand in her boobz to prove it. Jams really liked it but he pulld away cuz he was married to marrie. He said "oh okay you are not mary then" and started to walk away but the lady said "wait I am marya and I need ur help. I am all lonely and there are monsters walkin around n im scared." But jams didn't care and kept walkin.

So jams kept walkin until he saw THAT LITTLE GIRL FRUM THA APARTMANT. He said "hey you little brat u stepped on my hand didn't your mother teach u to bee polite and not violent and another thing.." and he kept talking and talking just like my mom does when I don't clean my room and the little girl got bored and ran away. Jams chasd her until she went into tha bowlin alley so he went in too and found eddie. Eddie was eatin pizza cause he wuz fat.

"Hey eddie have you seen a dumb little girl walk through here?" he said and eddie ate some pizza and said "Oh you meen Lara? Yeah she never cleans her room she is such a failure just like Andrewthepoe" and jams agreed but got angry and said "Eddie this town is full of monsters give me some of ur pizza!" and eddie ate it all in one bite BECAUSE HES SO FAT(srsly look at him if u don't believe me). So jams got mad and then lara hit him with a bowlin ball and he fell down but not for good and got bak up and chased hre.

He ran outside and didn't see lara but Marya said "there she is!" and she was in the hospital. jams told marya to go away, "ur not mary even tho u have boobz too" and marya got sad and said, "i jus want to be ur frend." But jams walked away to the hopsitle


End file.
